Amor Encontrado
by Den.loza
Summary: Algunas veces pensamos que la felicidad nos llegará automáticamente. Y es que cuando hemos pasado situaciones dificiles, pensamos que ya todo ha terminado y que la vida transcurrirá plácida y tranquila. Tenía el amor de un maravilloso hombre,pasamos por muchos conflictos, nos herimos pero siempre habrá algo que nos unirá.
1. Chapter 1

Prologo.

Algunas veces creemos que nuestra capacidad de sorpresa se ha agotado. Solemos pensar que la felicidad llegará automáticamente a partir de cierto conflicto al que le hemos hecho frente y que en adelante todo será dicha… Y es que cuando hemos pasado una prueba dura, pensamos que ya todo ha terminado y que la vida transcurrirá plácida y tranquila, desde ese momento, en adelante, cuando muchas veces las grandes pruebas que afrontamos suelen ser una preparación para la prueba definitiva, lo que conocemos como "nuestra vida". Aunque a veces, la mayor complicación está en nuestros propios miedos y temores… en nuestro propio yo.

Con esto en mente, daré inicio a mi historia, donde al dar por sentado las cosas, no valorando lo que el amor nos da, el sentido que es tener a la familia cerca, las amistades, un sinfín de cosas que uno en su momento no ve, pero que con el tiempo empieza a tomar forma e incluso a notarse más valioso.

Tenía el amor de un maravilloso hombre, pero la distancia, tanto física como emocional, nos convirtió en personas completamente ajenas, pasamos por muchos conflictos, nos herimos pero siempre habrá algo que nos unirá.

Capítulo 1

Mi nombre es Sakura kinomoto, recién me eh mudado a Hong Kong, quizá es por eso que eh estado tan pensativa, tan melancólica, tenía más de 8 años que no pisaba estas tierras, que no me sentía tan vulnerable, tan nerviosa, como si lo fuera a ver, no es que sea muy pequeña esta ciudad, mucho menos que sean pocos los habitantes, pero el simple hecho de saber que existe una posibilidad de vernos, hace que me sienta como esa chiquilla de preparatoria que no sabía ni cómo reaccionar cuando él estaba cerca, es el colmo que con solo recordar esa mirada ambarina profunda pueda ponerme de esta manera, mientras me sonrojo busco mi celular en la bolsa, no puedo evitar molestarme conmigo misma por ser tan infantil, 2 llamadas perdidas de mi padre, creo que con la llegada a mi nuevo departamento, olvide avisarle que ya estaba instándome y que todo estaba bien.

-Disculpa la hora de la llamada papa…. Si lo se… pero no tienes de que preocuparte… ya estamos aquí… todo bien, solo me ocupe un poco… claro que yo le digo, te quiero papi… buenas noches.

Suspiro mientras conecto mi celular, mañana me tengo que presentar en la clínica para entregar los papeles y empezar a laborar lo antes posible, adoro mi trabajo, me declaro fan de los animales, me encantan todos, sobre todo los cachorros, son tan tiernos. Cuando iba en preparatoria tenia tantas dudas y tantos sentimientos encontrados, no sabía a qué dedicarme, me gustaba la programación, la psicología, medicina, nutrición, veterinaria, la física, bueno me llamaba la atención tantos oficios que no podía elegir, pero recuerdo cuando Syaoran me regalo a Kero, este hermoso corgi que tengo justo a mis pies en estos momentos, cuando kero era un cachorro de apenas unos 5 meses de edad, una abeja le pincho una de sus patitas y sinceramente me toco el corazón, quería ayudarlo con su dolor, quería hacer algo por él y no sabía cómo, allí fue cuando todo se aclaró, cuando decidí estudiar para medico veterinaria, observo como esta hermosa bola de pelos empieza a soñar, de esas veces que mueve sus piernitas desesperado como por alcanzar algo, de seguro comida.

-Rayos! 2:15 am! Que tarde es, no quiero saber cómo me levantare mañana.

Mientras Sakura recorría, de un lado al otro, el amplio departamento, alistando las cosas para lo que sería el inicio de su nueva vida, había un joven sentado en su amplio escritorio de casa, viendo miles de papeles, pero sin poder concentrarse en ninguno, esto de ser heredero de la industria de su familia lo tenía muy ocupado pero no era eso lo que evitaba que pusiera su atención en todas las autorizaciones que tenía que dar, era el aire fresco de ese día, y es que desde que se despertó el día anterior, el aire le recordaba ese maravilloso momento que paso en el nevado y congelado lago, junto a una hermosa castaña ojiverde, es increíble cómo pese al tiempo transcurrido podía revivir todo como si hubiese sido apenas ayer. Suspiro Syaoran Li mientras cerraba la computadora.

-Debo dejar de beber tanto café y debo dormir más, es probable que eso sea lo que me haga tener este tipo de recuerdos, ella adoraba el café, también debe ser la presión de Madre en que forme pronto mi propia familia.

Y es que como es costumbre, un Li no debe pasar de los 30 años sin estar, al menos, comprometido. Como si fuera tan sencillo conseguir esposa, aunque tengo algún tiempo saliendo con Val no puedo verla como la madre de mis hijos aun, es mas no pueda verla si quiera todos los días, no me malentiendan, ella es atractiva, de hermosa figura, largo cabello negro ondulado y ojos color miel, es solo que no tenemos mucho en común, bueno hay química pero nada más, no tenemos tema de conversación y francamente nos aburrimos mucho, siempre tenemos que ir a fiestas o ver una película para poder tener algo de que platicar, cuando la llevo a eventos familiares puedo notar que no hay tampoco esa conexión que debería haber, quizá solo sea que no deseo la responsabilidad del matrimonio y ando viendo cosas negativas para evitar dar ese paso. O quizá no puedo ver a alguien más en mi futuro porque no puedo dejar de ver a Sakura en el, es increíble hace cuanto que no hablamos, 10 o 15 años? Porque es que la estoy recordando tanto hoy?

-argggggg, mejor me iré a dormir!

Eche un último vistazo a mi celular para notar que había unos mensajes de mi mejor amigo Eriol, pero ya los leería mañana, lo más probable es que quisiera recordarle alguna junta o invitarle a desayunar para reírse a su costa, ya sea por su novia o porque ese día estuvo completamente en la luna, estaba seguro de lo que fuera podría esperar al día siguiente, sino le hubiera llamado, cierto?...

Así que sin más se sacó la corbata, desabotono su camisa de vestir, se quitó el pantalón y se lanzó a la cama.

-Que fue lo que te dijo amor? Sonó la armoniosa voz de mi novia, atrayéndome a la realidad.

-Ya sabes cómo es Syaoran, de seguro está trabajando aun, porque ni ha leído mi mensaje, pero igual no creo que sepa nada aun, no es como si Sakura anduviera por los mismos lugares que el anda de todas maneras, tu tranquila cielo, además ha pasado mucho tiempo, Syaoran esta con Val ahora y por Sakura, yo creo…

-Tienes razón, es solo que me preocupa cómo podrían reaccionar, aunque ha pasado tiempo, ellos eran especiales, sé que aunque sakura no lo acepte, nunca lo ha superado del todo Eriol.

Y es verdad, pienso mientras acaricio el cabello de mi novia, yo también temo que Syaoran siga teniendo sentimientos, no me preocupara si solo fueran buenos, pero creo que el resentimiento pueda hacer que reaccione de forma imprudente, si de por si el ser impulsivo es de sus atributos más notorios, pero para que preocupar a Tomoyo.

-Vamos a dormir bella Tomoyo, que ya veremos qué hacer con estos dos, si algo sale de control.

* * *

Hola! Bienvenidos a los nuevos y curiosos lectores, esta es la primera vez que hago esto, asi que no sean muy duros con sus comentarios, espero que les llame la atencion y que sea de su agrado, se aceptan sugerencias, gracias por darme la oportunidad de escribir, espero me digan que les parece y pronto verlos de nuevo por aca, para continuar con la historia gustosa!


	2. Chapter 2 Corazonada

Capitulo 2

La mudanza había resultado bastante pesado, pero solo quedaba desempacar una caja para hacer oficial su mudanza, sin embargo después de casi 3 semanas, le resultaba cansado solo pensar en acomodar -más cosas, porque parecía que cada que abría una caja, necesitaba algo para acomodarlo, llámese ropero, closet, escritorio, mueble, ganchos, lo que fuera que había en esa caja podía esperar; Con la espera en mente nuestra joven amiga se dirigió hacia la ducha, porque pensaba tomar una larga y relajada, después de todo, se lo merece, pero justo en eso su mejor amiga interrumpe en el lugar.

-Sakura! Llevo horas llamándote, perdona que usara la llave de emergencia pero estaba tan preocupada, no sabes, desde que me desperté tenia esta sensación en el pecho, una corazonada y tú sabes que soy muy sensitiva, no sé porque en automático lo relacione contigo, peor aun cuando te marcaba a tu celular o te mandaba mensaje y no había contestación de tu parte, pero lo bueno es que estas bien. Ay ¡! No me hagas esto!

-Perdona Tomoyo eh dejado el celular cargándose, lo olvide allí justo conectado, quizá tienes muchas cosas en la cabeza con lo de tu pasarela que eso es lo que te tiene así tan sensible, pero todo está bien conmigo.- dijo sonriéndole para tranquilizar a su estresada amiga.

-Si amiga, tienes razón, puede que sean solo mis nervios por el estrés laboral, quizá también tiene que ver cierta persona que visito mi oficina esta mañana, pensé que quizá también te visitaría a ti, o que ya te habría buscado.

Sakura nunca a sido una persona observadora, puede que le conocieras por ser amable, dulce, servicial, inocente, distraída, desconectada del mundo, así que el analizar muy a detalle las cosas no era su fuerte, pero con el tiempo se ha hecho más inquisitiva, más porque conocía a su amiga y notaba el nerviosismo con el que estaba platicando, quien pudo visitarla que la tuviera asi?, quien que esté relacionado con ella misma, a la vez con el modelaje o diseñadores?... Entonces un nombre con rostro atractivo vino a su mente.

-Yue!... esta aquí? Fue a verte? - quería sonar tranquila la castaña pero, por desgracia, su voz no le ayudo mucho, es que recordar lo que había vivido con aquel guapo y ceñudo joven era como volver a sentir todo ese daño, todo ese dolor, todo ese miedo.

-Si sakurita, estuvo conmigo y pregunto por ti, claro, también por Hien - Tomoyo hizo una pausa muy larga para el gusto de Sakura, después de un fuerte suspiro concluyo- Dijo que estaba decidido a recuperar lo que le pertenece desde siempre.

Sakura no pudo más que contener la respiración, mientras a paso rápido salió rumbo a la cocina por una botella de tequila, porque ese día de relajación ya no funcionaría con el sencillo baño de burbujas que pensaba darse.

* * *

En el centro de comercio internacional, en lo alto del rascacielos, se encontraban 3 Jovenes decidiendo sobre el futuro de una gran empresa de Honk Kong, estaban analizando el costo beneficio de comprar acciones de la Torre de banco de china, cuando el ambarino dio por finalizada la reunión pidiendo a los dos presentes que se retiraran pero que en 2 horas quería todo documentado y en su escritorio.

Andrew, un hombre de unos 33 años, cabello claro, alto de complexión fuerte, bien parecido, se levantó de su silla, hizo una reverencia y se retiró.

-Deberías de aprender de Ferrer, ser objetivo e irte a tu oficina de manera inmediata para tenerme los documentos a tiempo Eriol.

-Para que hacerlo si puedo pasar tiempo con mi mejor amigo- decía en tono meloso, Eriol para molestar a Syaoran; y es que como no hacerlo, a sido de sus pasatiempos favoritos desde que se conocieron en ese intercambio de verano, cuando apenas cursaban primaria.

-Soy tu mejor amigo, pero ahorita necesito que te comportes como mi mano derecha, que es lo que eres.

Shaoran podía decir las cosas de la forma más fría, dura y tajante pero Eriol no se sentía intimidado, porque conocía a este hombre, sabía que era una capa, un disfraz que le gustaba usar de vez en diario para que los demás lo respetaran, ya que él asumió la dirección de la empresa familiar desde edades más jóvenes, teniendo a los de la mesa directiva con el doble de sus años, algunos de ellos con más experiencia que su joven amigo, pero había logrado darse a respetar, además de poner a Li Corps. Muy por arriba de las demás corporaciones, claro que le había costado, no tanto esfuerzo ya que Li Syaoran había sido una persona muy tenaz, con claros objetivos muy marcados pero junto a muchos sacrificios, no podría decir que su amigo había tenía la adolescencia más normal, ni las experiencias comunes para su edad, le había costado sacrificar a su gran amor, que aunque era ese primer amor, el de infantes, fue el que llevara de por vida en sus recuerdos, pese a que el jure y perjure que ya es cosa del pasado, sabe que es mentira, así como sabe que aún necesita a alguien como la pequeña Sakura a su lado, porque le falta ese aire relajado, feliz que tenía cuando estaba con ella, extrañaba a ese amigo.

-Es extraño ver que seas tu el distraído, pero una vez que termines los papeles te veo aquí.- interrumpió sus pensamientos con esa sonrisa ladeada.

-ya que hablamos de distracciones, no has sido tu últimamente, te eh notado más en las nubes de lo normal, no se, pensativo, melancólico, creo que me extrañas – dije riendo para mis adentros, siempre Shaoran era tan fácil de sacar de sus casillas.

-Vas con eso otra vez, sabes que disfruto más sin ti que contigo- respondió malhumorado.

-Creo que hablare con mi novia para no verla tanto, te eh descuidado, se que ha sido mi culpa y para remediarlo te invito a cenar o por unos tragos, que dices?

-Sigues con lo mismo, mejor llévate esto, analízalo, corrígelo si hace falta y toma de mi escritorio el lado de las carpetas verdes, eh estado trabajando en una nueva imagen a la empresa pero creo que con tantas cosas ya no doy una, puedes ver que más podemos hacer? , y por favor, RETIRATE A TU OFICINA!

-Está bien, solo porque lo pides amablemente amigo – dijo Eriol sarcástico antes de ir por los archivos que tenía que ver, solo que al momento de tomarlos arrastro un pequeño trozo de papel, al levantarlo se quedó sin habla, una foto de Li con Sakura, iban en el bachillerato cuando se tomaron esa, recuerda escuchar a su amigo reír por teléfono cuando le terminaba de contar aquel extraordinario dia.

-Acabo de ver algo que hace falta aquí, quieres un portarretratos o un álbum?- dije sonriente, hoy será una divertida noche a expensas de mi amigo.

-Diablos!, no sé qué hace eso allí, se ha de ver traspapelado cuando…

-Cuando recordabas a la novia más bonita que has tenido?, entiendo porque ahora no te da la cabeza para algo más, mira que puedes contar conmigo, podría hasta darte una foto más resiente si quieres, aunque no sé si tomoyo tenga una en la que no salga su novio, déjame te investigo- tenía que interrumpir Eriol, esto era épico ver a Shaoran, el líder de Honk Kong sonrojarse y no saber qué decir, pagarían por verlo.

-nue nue… - Carraspeo Li- Nuevo novio?... pensé que ya se había casado. No es que me importe- Shaoran maldecía el sonrojo y el nerviosismo, es que se sentía como si tuviera 15.

-Qué te parece si vamos a ese bar nuevo y platicamos amigo, digo de algo que si te importe, pero igual tengo mucha información de lo que no podría importarte, a las 9:30 regreso para irnos- Dijo Eriol saliendo de la oficina.

* * *

10:45 pm

-Tomoyo no creo que deberíamos de estar aquí, con lo que bebimos en casa me parece que fue suficiente- Dijo sakura mientras se recargaba un poco en la barra, y es que ya hasta se le movía un poco el piso.

-Vinimos aquí, porque querías algo de comer, y yo también, no puedo creer que no tengas casi nada de súper en el refrigerador, como sobreviven así?, además las papas sazonadas están deliciosas en este lugar.

\- Su mesa esta lista, síganme por aquí por favor señoritas.

-Gracias- dijeron al unísono, mientras tomoyo intentaba mandar un mensaje a su novio para avisarle que había salido de casa de sakura, esta ultima estaba admirando el lugar y caminando lentamente para asegurarse de no tropezarse y no solo caer ella, sino tirar a su amiga también.

Seguimos al caballero tomadas del brazo, no se quien lo necesitaba mas, si tomoyo o yo, digo verla discutir con su celular por no escribir las palabras correctas era gracioso pero no se si la tomoyo buena y sana pelearía con el artefacto también, íbamos a paso lento pero después de pasar por un pasillo, nos llevó a la zona de la terraza, y mis ojos no podían creer lo que veían, la vista era hermosa, y no lo decía solamente por la agradable arquitectura, el lago artificial o el bosque que se apreciaba desde allí, sino por el apuesto joven de ojos ambarinos al que no podía quitarle la vista de encima, era guapo, pero lo que más llamo mi atención es que era una belleza que me resultaba muy familiar…

-Quizá bebí mas de la cuenta.- dijo Sakura mientras tomaba asiento.


End file.
